


Good Enough

by Mako_20



Category: Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, villian deku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Anti-Hero, Dark, Fanfiction, Good, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Multi, Post-School Trip Arc (My Hero Academia), Sad, Well-Written, villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_20/pseuds/Mako_20
Summary: Imagine an alternate story of My hero Academia where Deku chose the villain route. This is the story of a villain Deku getting revenge at Bakugou and All might while working with the League of Villians. There will be many ships and relationships as well as fights in this journey!





	1. Good Enough

Flashback-

It was a sunny day and a bright light of hope was seen throughout the city of Musutafu, Japan. However the air on a certain rooftop was plagued by the despair and sadness of two people on it. 

A frail boy with green spiky hair sat on his knees with tears flying out of eyes. He bawled as he stared at his role model, that crushed every ounce of hope left inside of him.  
"Can I become a hero. So- someone... Like you without a quirk?" The hopeless boy cried out.  
"I'm sorry young man but without a quirk you cannot become a hero."  
Within a few seconds after his words the man flew off to his duties.  
It was almost as if he didn't care in the slightest that he crushed a young boys life.

That really pissed him off.

Yet the frail boy thought about their differences that made them opposites.  
He's full of muscle. Loved. Praised. Worshipped. Strong. Perfect. Everything the boy wasn't. Which is exactly why he knew he had to become everything the man was but viscous. Evil. A villian.

The boy wiped off his tears and stood up tall. He knew he had to become All Might's greatest predator. He had to crush his dreams and hope like he did to him that day. 

He would show him that he really is, good enough.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see where Deku is now... Mentally at least

18 months later 

"Hey Dekuuu why are you staring into space like that. It's kind of creeping me out."  
Deku realized he dazed off while reading a book and clapped both of his cheeks with his gloved hands.  
"Sorry about that Himiko. Also how many damn times must I tell you? Deku is what that dumbass called me."  
Himiko giggled and twisted her blonde locs that fell out of her bun with her fingers.  
"But Deku is just really cute... Plus it makes a better villian name than Izuku or Midoriya."  
She jumped to sit on the bar table the boy was reading his book on and smiled in his face.  
He rolled his eyes. 

Himiko Toga was the annoying sadistic bitch that recently joined the league of villians with Dabi. She was innocent looking at first, but her psychotic expressions and work quickly proved that false. 

At least she's kind of cute.

That's what the boy thought when she first joined but he wasn't there to mess around. All for one and everyone there pissed him off. They were all stupid fools that killed for no reason. 

At least his killings were justified. 

That's what he thought. 

The idea of having that false prophets blood on his hands made him smile in ecstasy. 

His dreams would soon to come true when the group attacked UA's summer camp. 

"Deku so you never really spoke about him too oftenly... I mean describe him so when I see this boy I can kill him myself."  
The sadistic girl orgasmed as she mimicked slitting his throat.  
"Don't worry about it. I want to take him alive and put him through hell. But first I'd like to slowly damage him by getting rid of anyone that he cares for."  
Toga jumped in Deku's lap and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh that's why I love you my little Deku."  
She giggled uncontrollably as Deku stared at the rest of his pawns ready to play All might and Bakugou into his hands.  
"Hey. You kids want to shut the fuck up already be of some use?" 

 

*********Comment for 1 more chapter today*********


	3. Their Hatred

Deku's expression dropped fully. He really did hate everyone in the league of villains but Dabi really pissed him off.  
He acted like he owned the place.  
Always pushing him around and talking big. He really wanted to hurt him.  
But that wasn't an option because he needed his power.  
He smirked then chuckled.

"Alright Dabi but speak for yourself. So far I haven't seen jack shit that you've done besides talk all the time."

"You little.."

"Damn brat." Shigaraki finished the sentence for Dabi.  
"I hate this bastard too but he's right. You two need to go to the mall and spy on the UA students. Act like fans or something and see what will be going on at that damn camp."

Shigaraki hated deku.

"Why the hell did father choose him? That sly evil bastard."

The thought of the power Deku received that he could've got made him scratch his neck in hatred. It steadily increased until his neck was full with raw scratches.

Deku slammed a fist on the table.  
"Alright we'll go but I won't promise to hold back and not harm anyone I want to."  
Toga completely unfazed with their words played with Deku's hair in delight.  
Kurogiri sighed as he saw the four arguing.

"Enough. Izuku if you're stupid and you don't plan right with Himiko they'll see your faces as villians already and we don't need that. It can lead to a bigger security on that camp which is what we can't have."

"Alright foggy bastard," Deku said as he and Himiko stood up.

Hopefully he'd see how Bakugou grown during the year and find out all of his allies.  
He'd crush them so effortlessly to see the despair and anger on that boy's face. It would be like a delicious meal feeding into how much he wanted to see him and All might in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in few days :)


End file.
